Garagara Curhat
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: curhat Naruto tentang seseorang yang dia sukai. my first SasuNaru fic.  special fic for my neechan. Warn: Shounen-Ai Mind to RnR?


_**Hola, Minna! Diaz kembali membuat fict, padahal sebentar lagi mau ULUM dan TIMSS. Eh, malah dapat ide buat bikin fict SasuNaru. Fict ini special buat Icha-nee yang udah ngebantuin aku. Thanks neechan, muach.. ^_^**_

_**This is my first SasuNaru.**_

_**OK, Enjoys Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gara-Gara Curhat©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre:Friendship/Romance**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru**_

_**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s)**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Naruto sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Tangannya menari dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_ laptop _apple_-nya. Raut mukanya yang sedari tadi merengut kesal—karena kehabisan ramen, kini tergantikan dengan muka sumringah. Ia memasuki blog pribadinya, dan mulai menulis.

* * *

><p>Hai, <em>minna<em>! Namikaze Naruto datang! Kali ini aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang seseorang yang diam-diam tengah aku kagumi. Yosh, kita mulai saja!

Ia seorang laki-laki tampan dan jenius yang banyak disukai para gadis di sekolahku. Ia aktif dalam kegiatan extra kurikuler Basket yang di banggakan oleh sekolahku. Ia juga seorang anggota OSIS yang masuk dalam jajaran siswa berprestasi.

Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, kulitnya putih pucat, wajahnya tampan, rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi—yang sering aku sebut pantat ayam, wajah tanpa ekspresinya, berhidung mancung, matanya hitam bak batu _onyx_ yang indah, dan di tambah otak jeniusnya. Ia mendekati kata sempurna.

Aku mengaguminya. Ya, aku mengagumi sosok sahabat sekaligus rivalku ini. Walau terkadang sikapnya menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap mengaguminya. Mungkin sebagian orang mengenggapku aneh, karena yang aku kagumi adalah seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak peduli apa pendapat orang. Cinta tak mengenal gender, kan?

Tapi, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanya seorang murid biasa dengan otak yang rendah. Tidak sepertinya yang menjadi idola kaum hawa di sekolahku. Terkadang, aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat melihatnya di kerubungi oleh para gadis-gadis penggemarnya—yang akan ia berikan _death glare_.

Teman-temanku banyak yang tidak menyukai sosoknya. Mereka bilang dia sombong, manusia es dan egois. Tapi, aku berbeda. Aku malah menyukainya. Entah kenapa, hanya kepadaku ia menunjukkan emosinya. Di mataku, ia berbeda dengan yang dikatakan teman-temanku. Ia sosok yang hangat dan baik.

Aku tak pernah bosan menatap wajahnya. Walau wajahnya hanya bertampang stoic khas Uchiha, aku tak pernah bosan. Bolehkah aku berharap? Aku ingin ia tertawa. Ya, memang terkadang ia tersenyum. Tapi hanya senyum mengejek yang terukir di bibirnya.

Ia sering memanggilku '_Dobe_' yang akan kubalas dengan sebutan '_Teme_'. Kami sering bertengkar, saling mengejek atau saling tukar tatapan membunuh. Walaupun begitu, terkadang ia selalu membantuku saat aku kesusahan mengerjakan PR, memberikan contekan saat ulangan, atau apapun itu.

Aneh bukan? Terkadang sikapnya menyebalkan, terkadang juga ia sangat baik. Aku benar-benar bingung, apakah ia merasakan juga perasaan yang kini tengah aku rasakan? Hm, semoga saja…

Ya, itulah sosok yang membuat hatiku di liputi rasa hangat. Dapatkah kalian tebak siapa dia?

* * *

><p>Naruto terdiam. Ia kembali melihat hasil ketikannya dengan tampang tidak percaya.<p>

'Benarkah ini hasil ketikanku?' batinnya. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya. Pelajaran

Sastra adalah pelajaran yang masuk dalam kategori pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai. Tapi, kenapa saat ia menceritakan tentang sahabatnya tersebut, ia bisa berpuitis seperti ini?

"Hah…" suara helaan nafas seseorang, membuat Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Matanya terbelalak. "_Te-teme_!" pekiknya tertahan.

Pemuda yang di panggil '_teme_' itu pun menoleh, mata sekelam malamnya menatap mata sebiru langit milik Naruto. "Hn."

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan gugup. Tangan kecoklatannya menutup laptopnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Takut. Ia takut Sasuke membaca curahan hatinya.

"Ck, dasar Dobe. Kau mau sekolah sampai malam?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

Naruto terdiam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke. "Eh? Sudah pulang?" pekiknya.

"Hn."

"Huwaaa… Berarti aku bolos jam pelajaran terakhir!" jeritnya sambil menarik rambut pirangnya frustasi. Walaupun Naruto bukan anak yang pintar, tapi ia tidak pernah membolos. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membolos.

Sebuah tangan menghentikan aksi(?) menarik rambutnya—tangan Sasuke. "Jangan menarik-narik rambutmu seperti itu," katanya lembut. "Nanti otak _Dobe_-mu akan semakin _Dobe,_" lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek. Senyum mengejek terukir di wajah tampannya.

Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, membuat si empunya bahu meringis pelan. "_Teme_ jelek!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk celana hitamnya. "Hn," sebuah seringai terukir indah di bibirnya. "Walau jelek, tapi kau suka padaku 'kan?"

DEG

Gerakan tangan Naruto—yang juga sedang membersihkan debu di celananya, berhenti. Nafasnya tercekat. Kaget, ia kaget. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar membaca curahan hatinya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Aku membaca tulisanmu tadi."

"Ka-kau membaca—" ucapan Naruto terputus karena sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Matanya membulat karena Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya, terlihat olehnya wajah Naruto yang memerah.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, saat sadar Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Sesaat kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hingga suara _baritone_ Sasuke memecah kesunyian tersebut. "Jadi _Dobe_?"

Kepala pirang Naruto mendongak. "Ja-jadi apa?" ujarnya terbata-bata masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

'Sial, kenapa aku jadi seperti Hinata-_chan_?' batinnya kesal.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ck, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu pun terdiam. Perasaannya tidak menentu. Senang, karena Sasuke sepertinya menyukainya. Malu, karena Sasuke tahu perasaannya. Ragu, ia ragu akan perasaannya. Semuanya menyatu menjadi satu.

Mata _sapphire_ itu pun terpejam.

Pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya kembali mendecakkan lidah tak sabar, setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, sahabatnya yang hiperaktif ini belum juga menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Akhirnya kelopak kecoklatan itu pun kembali terbuka, menampilkan bola mata seindah langit biru. Naruto menarik nafas untuk menenangkan pikirannya sekaligus menguatkan hatinya. Lalu ia menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang tengah menanti jawabannya lekat-lekat. "Sebelum aku jawab, aku ingin tahu apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke tampak melembut. Ia berucap pelan. "Aku nggak menyukaimu."

Bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum, hati Naruto terasa sakit saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Matanya memancarkan kekecewaan. "Ukh. Sudah kuduga. Ternyata—"

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto. Ia berbisik. "Aku nggak menyukaimu. Tapi—" Sasuke melepas rengkuhannya pada tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya bingung.

Senyuman lembut tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "—Aku mencintaimu," lanjutnya.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, otaknya memproses kata-kata Sasuke. Setelah sadar, kaki jenjangnya mundur selangkah. Telunjuknya menunjuk Sasuke. Tatapan tak percaya tersirat dari matanya. "Ka-kau…"

Dengan santai Sasuke mendekat. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Hn. Aku bukan menyukaimu. Tapi, mencintaimu."

"Kau bercanda 'kan? Kau tidak menyukaiku 'kan?" jeritnya frustasi. Tangan kecoklatannya kembali menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"Hentikan _Dobe!_" sepasang tangan kekar memeluk Naruto—tangan Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Bibirnya bergerak pelan. "Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian bibirnya terangkat, segaris senyum tipis terlihat di bibirnya. "Karena aku ingin memilikimu, menjagamu dan selalu berada di sampingmu. Itulah alasan aku mencintaimu."

"…" Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong. Mukanya memerah seperti menahan sesuatu.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naruto menjadi kewalahan. Tangannya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Naruto. "Hei _Dobe!_ Kau kenapa?"

"Hwahahaha…" tawa Naruto meledak, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. Tangannya memegangi perutnya. "Tak kusangka. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sang _Prince Ice_, bisa berbicara panjang juga."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf _favorite_-nya itu.

Naruto mengehentikan tawanya. Mukanya sedikit memerah. "Jadi, err… sekarang kita—"

"Hn. sekarang kita sepasang kekasih," potong Sasuke cepat, nada bahagia tak mampu disembunyikannya.

CUP

"_Arigatou_~ _teme_! _Jaa_~" Naruto berlari sambil memeluk laptop kesayangannya setelah mencium pipi pucat sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya. Rona merah tampak menghiasi wajahnya walaupun samar.

"Hn," kaki jenjang Sasuke pun menyusul Naruto meninggalkan pohon rindang yang menjadi saksi bisu cintanya.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Owari ~<strong>

_**Words : 1.144 words.**_

_**Hahay, akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen fictnya pendek.**_

_**Bersedia memberikan kritik, dan saran? Klik tombol review di bawah ya! *kitty eyes***_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**_


End file.
